Don't Call Me Zangetsu
by Murcielago44
Summary: Ichigo asks Ishida to tag along with him to pick up his brother, Shiro/ Zangetsu. What will occur during their metting? Let's find out. Crack Pairing: ZanIshi (BoyxBoy)
1. Chapter 1

Don't Call Me Zangetsu

**Description: Ichigo asks Ishida to tag along with him to pick up his brother, Shiro/ Zangetsu. What will occur during their metting? Let's find out.**

**Crack Bleach Pairing: ZanIshi (a.k.a Hollow Ichigo x Ishida Uryu) ****Yes, I call Hollow Ichigo, Zangetsu****. Also, this story will be in Ishida's POV.**

**Warnings: Yaoi in future chapters. Also AU. No, Shinigami, Quincy, Arrancar. Nope! BoyxBoy. Don't like, Don't read!~ **

**Enjoy~**

-Chapter 1-

***BEEP...BEEP***

'What's that noise? Go away!'

***BEEP...BEEP***

"Fine! I give up!" Reaching over to block out the noise that had interrupted my sleep, and pulling my feet to the side of my bed, before finally standing. Soon after I bend my back to hear a satisfying *pop*.

Looking over at my small calendar next to my desk, I see that today was a Friend. Thank the gods!

My name is Ishida Uryu. 18 years old, and a fourth year at Karakura First High School. Not to mention I am at the top of my class!

I slowly make my way toward my small bathroom across the hall from my room.

Should I mention that I am not alone in the small and cramped building? My father, that I truly loath, Ryuuken, is also occupying the building. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't home. He always seemed to be at work all the time. He never wanted to spend any time with his only son, who is his only family. Yes, that also means that _he_ is my only family. Damn you for taking my mother away from me!

My mother died of a heart condition that she has had her whole life, and she departed when I was only 8. It was a very hard time for me.  
Not soon after, my dear grandfather past away as well. The reason of his death is still unknown. My guess was just of old age. He was very old I must say, but he was in very good shade for an older man.

Splashing my face with cold water and taking a quick shower. Ryuuken gave me lecture about taking short showers, saying that it will save us money. It's not like there's 10 other people in this house! But, I feel as though he can tell he knows if I go slightly over 5 minutes, even when he's not home. What a freak!

Making myself a small and healthy breakfast, because that bastard refuses to make any food besides for himself, I eat rather quickly than usual. I make my way back into my room and turn on my small Toshiba. Quickly going to Jface, and seeing what my friends have written. I'm not really into social networks, but a very good friend of mine, Orihime, insisted that I get one, so we could keep in touch when we were not in school.

Kurosaki Ichigo "Why are pineapples called 'pineapples'? They taste nothing like apples!"

Yatsatura Sado commented: "Hmm..."

I swear, those two are such idiots, especilly Ichigo.

Deciding that was enough of this strange social network, I look at the time on the bottom right hand side to see that I have 45 minutes to get to school, and by bus it takes 35 minutes. Deciding that it was time to leave, I grabbed my small bag with my school books and made my way out the door, locking it behind me.

Bus rides are very boring to me. I don't both to talk to random strangers and I end up sitting away from others. To kill the time, I take out my small iPod and put in my ear phones. Pressing play.

_*Instramental*_

"Who's in a bunker?

Who's in a bunker?

Woman and children,

First of the children,

First of the children.

I laugh until my head comes off."

Tapping my foot to the beat of the music, I decided to pull a book from my bag.

* * *

-30 Minutes Later-

I made way up to the school door to head toward my homeroom. Entering the room, I was immediately greeted by the brown haired fool that I title as my friend, just to be nice.

"Ishida! There you are bro!" He said from the other side of the room, raising his voice.

I close my eyes in complete embracement, but showing that it did not faze me, and walk over to my assigned seat which happened to be where the bunette was shouting from.

"There's no need to shout from across the room. It's rather quite rude." I say not bothering to look at the loud mouth.

"Oh lighten up, Ishida!~" He says, while patting me in the back. "Did you even get my text last night?! I wanted to know if you got the new volume of Zombiepower! I don't have enough money to scrounge one up, so could I borrow yours?"

"Sorry I didn't get your text." I responded back to him. Oh, I did see the text, I just chose to ignore it. Not wanting to exchange any of my property with the egg head.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Turing to see the dumbass' attention was no longer to me, but to the orange hair male that came through the door, followed by the bubbly carmel haired girl and her tom-boyish female friend. Orihime and Tatauki.

"You idiot. Say 'hi' to the girls." The spiky haired teen said without must enthusiasm, pointing his thumb behind his shoulder at the two females.  
"Girls? I only see one! Good morning, Orihi..!"

His sentence was cut short by a blow to the face by the other female.

"God, you piss me off Keigo! How are you ever going to get a girlfriend if you keep talking to girls like that? Be more like a gentlemen, like Ishida." She said while pointing her finger at me. Making me stare at her dumbfoundingly.

'Please don't get me involved in this, Tatsuki.' I say to myself.

"You're awefully quite this morning. Mizuiro." Said the berry walking over the raven haired teen, which I just noticed was there thanks to Kurosaki.  
"What's got you so quite." With that, Ichigo took the small cell phone the raven had his eyes glued to out of his hands, and read aloud, "What if your mother finds out? See can't find out that we... ehh, never mind." He said giving back the phone to the blushing but also happy teen.

As the time for homeroom was nearing an end, Rukia Kuchiki entered the room followed by the tall and muscular Chad behind her. He almost looked like a body guard. Being that Rukia was small and petite, and she has this giant behind her, but they were friends, nothing more, nothing less.

Everyone exchanged their hellos and goodmornings, Ichigo stepped aside from the group, and grabbing my arm when I was not paying much attention, almost making me panic at the sudden action, and was dragged to a corner in the room away from our chatty friends.

"You got anything going on after school?" The berry asked me, leaning in rather uncomfortable close.

"No, why?" I ask him with a small glare.

He paused a few seconds before speaking. "Well, my brother is coming over for the weekend, and I wanted to know if you wanted to tag along?"  
What does he mean 'tag along'? Hang around him like his girlfriend? Hell no!

Before I could reject his request, he grabbed me by my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes. His brown eyes giving the look of 'Oh please, please, please!' Damnit!

"Fine. I guess I can."

His face grew into a big smile. "Oh thank you! Thank you, Ishida!"

Honestly, I didn't know Ichigo even had a brother? Why was he not here? I had heard rumors that he was a monster. Not to mention that he was Ichigo's twin. Not really believing that it was true, because I heard the rumors from Keigo. Why does Kurosaki want me to go with him? Of all people, he should take Chad. Well, what could go wrong?

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. No smut yet!~ Also, the song Ishida was listening to was 'Idioteque' by Radiohead. Thanks for reading! Comment, Favorite, Follow would be much appreciated!**

**New Chapter Soon**

**-Murcielago44**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back to school. Meaning I won't have much time to write, but I'll try my hardest. I still have 4 more chapters of this story yet to be edited and reread. Please enjoy Chapter 2.**

* * *

-Chapter 2-

Once the final bell rang, dismissing me from my A.P. English class, I made my way to my locker to retrieve my books, passing by the eager teens who so desperately want to get back to their homes.

I would do anything to avoid going back to that small and cramped apartment with that bastard that has the title of my 'father'. But luck for me, I have plans!

Involving Kurosaki's brother? Just who the hell is this guy? I've never heard anything about him, besides that he looks just like the latter.

After retrieving my books for the weekend, I wait patiently for the orange haired teen. Not too much time later, I see my 'friend' running through the halls, calling my name like an idiot. Once he finally approached me, I speak. "No need to shout. I can hear you running from the other side of the school, and knowing you, you don't care who sees you being an idiot."

Okay, maybe that was a little harsh, but it's damn true and he knows it.

"I suppose. Sorry about that." he said with a goofy smile of his face while rubbing the back of his head. This was very strange of Kurosaki. Usually, if I say anything insulting, he'll argue back, but this time he just took it.

"Uhh... You alright, Kurosaki?"

He looked at me quite strangely and spoke.

"Well, it's just that I'm pretty nervous. I haven't seen Shiro in a while. And to tell you the truth, the only reason why I'm bringing you is because I don't want Shiro to feel intimidated by you."

I stare at him blankly, than it hits me.

"What the hell do you mean?"

He pauses for a moment, but answers.

"Well, it's just that my brother, well, let's just say he likes his dominance. I was going to bring Chad, but you know, the guy's huge! And Shiro would feel inferior to him and would probably pick a fight with Chad."

"..." is all I give him.

"I'm really sorry Ishida. I'm not saying you're a wimp or anything.."

_'Yes, yes you are. Idiot.'_

When he no longer had anything to say, I turn a 180 and head in the direction of my home. Never had I been so furious. He's insulting me!  
"Ishida! I'm sorry, please come back!" he hear him yell from behind.

Trying to block out the berry was to of no avail. His voice was getting louder and I could hear his footsteps. Great!

"Look Ichigo, I'm not- mph!"

My words were cut short when I was brought off my feet and to the ground. After realizing what happened, I looked up at the blushing to the orangette.

"I...I'm sorry Ishida! I didn't think you would stop and it caught me off guard."

I could feel my cheeks heat up as well. Not only has he made make me very upset by humiliating me, but now he is on top of me. In public! Who knows who is watching! I'm not too fond of the idea of people thinking that I am showing public displays of affection with another man. How vulgar!  
"Get off me, Kurosaki, before people see us!" I yell at the teen above me.

"Oh, right.." He says quite softly.

Once I'm on my feet again, Ichigo's head is turned away from me. I finally give into his request.

"Fine, let's go." I say grabbing his shoulder.

Turning, the berry had a face that said, "Thank you, thank you!" and grabbing my hand, and ran in the direction of what I assumed to be the nearest station.

After Kurosaki and I made our way to the very crowded train station, we had to wait a silent 20 minutes until his brother's train had arrived. I turned to look at the other teen, who was fidgeting with his hands.

"Something wrong?" I ask him. I'm not really too worried, because I am still slightly mad at him.

He looked over at me, nervousness showed all over his face.

"It's just that I'm not sure how Shiro has been lately. We haven't really kept in touch in a couple of months. I wonder if he has been eating." He said looking up at the ceiling.

I guess Ichigo really cares about his brother. I've never had siblings before, so I don't really know what it feels like, but Ichigo also has two younger sisters.

* * *

-15 Minutes Later—

After several minutes had gone by, both Kurosaki and I were still waiting for his twin. I was suddenly snapped out of almost falling asleep from total boredom when the berry shook my shoulder.

"Shiro's here!" He said quite loudly in my head as he shook me. Pushing the hand off of me, I got up from my seat, which the other did as well, and walked toward the latest trains arrivals exist.

As a few people were coming out of the exist, there was a flash of white hair.

I could soon see that this man was completely white. Is he even human? How can someone be completely white?

As he got closer to us, I could finally see that he was actually Ichigo's twin. They looked identical, besides the hair and skin color.

Not to mention, he also had a "shit eating" grin. Great, he's that type.

Coming toward as at a faster pace, dropping his bag, and walking up to the berry, to what we both expect for him to embrace his brother in a loving hug, to have our predictions wrong as the albino brings his fist forward and hits his brother hardly in the stomach.

Dropping to the floor, Ichigo let out several gaps and gags, trying to regain his breath.

Looking over at the other teen, I shout at him, " Are you crazy?! You just ca-"

But I was soon interrupted by the most satanic laugh I have ever heard. I'm not talking about the deep demonic laugh, it was high pitched, not to mention loud and obnoxious.

"Still the same as ever, ehh Ichigo!? Ehahahaha!"

After staring at this maniac for a few seconds, Ichigo got back on his feet, came my way, and put his hand on my shoulder. "It's fine, Ishida. He does this all the time. Right, Zangetsu?"

Wait, who's Zangetsu? Looking to who the berry was addressing to, it was his brother, who's pale white face was a slight pink.

I could see his hands turn into firsts and his smile was now gone.

"I told you to stop calling me that. It's Shiro! Got it!?"

What, so Ichigo's brother's name is Zangetsu? That's a pretty strange name. I can see why he doesn't like to be addressed as it.

Kurosaki must have decided to change the subject, probably thinking that calling his brother by his real name when he didn't like it was a big mistake.

"So, you decided to visit at a pretty strange time. Both Dad and the girls are gone. The old man's at a business meeting and Yuzu and Karin are at a girl's camp for the week. So it'll be just us for a couple days. They probably wanted to see you." he said looking quite sad, but that didn't change the albinos expression.

"Oh well, let's go. I wanna get some sleep. Damn train was too loud!" he said as he picked his back up and walked in the direction that Ichigo and I came from.  
As I was about to follow Shiro, Ichigo grabbed me and whispered, "Thanks for coming Uryu."

Hmm, that's a first. He's never called me by my first name.

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 2 is out of the way. This was actually supposed to be two separate chapters, but they were fairly short so I just put them into one. Thanks for reading! Follow, review, favorite would be helpful for a motivation! **


End file.
